


хорошая девочка

by le_aah



Series: ромашки и полынь [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_aah/pseuds/le_aah
Summary: Гермиона всегда была умной девочкой: она едва заметно подпрыгивает, усаживается на столешницу и, Мерлин побери, расправляет на коленях короткую форменную юбку, как прилежная ученица. Впечатление смазывается ее следующим движением – она раздвигает колени, и Панси, вообще-то, никогда не была особенно терпеливой.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: ромашки и полынь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820818
Kudos: 7





	хорошая девочка

Сегодня, и Панси, разумеется, помнила об этом, у них с Гермионой полгода с начала отношений. Отношений, которые обе ревностно оберегали от чужих глаз, ушей и носов — особенно от некоторых конкретных носов. Гермиона считала, что ее обалдуи будут очень не в восторге от подобных выкрутасов своей подруги — Панси же совершенно справедливо полагала, что Драко не постесняется сообщить об этом своему папеньке, ее родителям, а то и самому Лорду. Просто чтобы ей жизнь малиной не казалась, это было бы вполне в характере этого засранца.

Заручившись поддержкой Дафны, пообещавшей прикрыть ее во время обеда, Панси перехватывает Гермиону у самого входа в Большой зал, сжимает тонкое запястье, незаметно поглаживая нежную кожу большим пальцем там, где бьется маленькая венка. Пульс под ее рукой сбивается и ускоряется. Она улыбается насмешливо, склоняет к плечу голову и тянет Гермиону прочь от скопления школьников, прочь от этих назойливых глаз и висящего над всеми напряжения. К Мордреду и Моргане их всех, она может позволить себе насладиться обществом своей любимой и не должна испытывать стыда за это!  
Панси стремительно шагает в сторону лестниц, отпустив уже руку Гермионы — портреты везде, и этим старым сплетникам дай только повод. Она и шипит-то только поэтому, состроив совершенно неприглядное выражение лица — вот только шипит она совсем неслышно и вовсе не то, что чудится портретам. Оскорблять Гермиону она себе не может позволить даже так, напоказ.

— Куда мы так спешим? — улыбаясь едва заметно, спрашивает Гермиона, с трудом поспевая за быстрым шагом Панси.

— Вот сюда, — тянет торжествующе та, вновь беря Гермиону за руку и утягивая в пустующий класс за собой. В дверь летит невербальный Коллопортус, а бровки Гермионы складываются возмущенно-пораженным домиком.

— Класс Трансфигурации? — шипит она. — Что ты задумала?

— Ничего криминального, любовь моя, — Панси говорит тихо, в конце концов, ставить звукоизоляционные купола в классах запрещено, а по коридорам все еще могут шататься школьники, решившие пропустить обед. — Всего лишь поздравить тебя…с полугодовщиной.

Гермиона уже не может сдерживаться — она улыбается так ярко, что у Панси перехватывает дыхание. Гермиона вся — сплошная магия, Гермиона — это солнечный свет, заливающий класс, запах чернил и мяты, Гермиона — это розовые губы и растрепанные пушистые кудри. Панси подходит вплотную, заставляя ее сделать несколько шагов назад и упереться поясницей в парту. Гермиона всегда была умной девочкой: она едва заметно подпрыгивает, усаживается на столешницу и, Мерлин побери, расправляет на коленях короткую форменную юбку, как прилежная ученица. Впечатление смазывается ее следующим движением — она раздвигает колени, и Панси, вообще-то, никогда не была особенно терпеливой. Ей остается только уменьшить расстояние между ними, всего-то — шаг, руки на изгиб чужой талии, придвинуть ближе и задохнуться от нежности в карих глазах напротив.

Панси сжимает ее талию чуть сильнее, чем стоило бы, и Гермиона недовольно хмурится, наклоняясь вперед — она, если честно, ангельским терпением тоже не отличается, они похожи в этом и обеих все устраивает. Она наклоняется, и Панси с удовольствием встречает ее губы своими, утягивая в ласковый поцелуй. Они целуются долго, руки Гермионы взлетают к плечам Панси, скользят выше, пальцы путаются в смоляных коротких прядях, царапают кожу головы — прямо за ушком, а потом почти у самой шеи, заставляя Панси приоткрыть рот в безмолвном поощрении.

Гермиона разрывает поцелуй неохотно, отстраняется, лизнув напоследок нижнюю губу Панси самым кончиком языка, и выпрямляется — но только для того, чтобы скинуть с плеч свою мантию и требовательно дернуть вниз чужую. Панси усмехается, мантия с изумрудно-серебряной оторочкой летит на пол вслед за такой же — но с красно-золотой, цвета ведь, факультеты — это такая чушь сейчас, когда за окнами разгорается война, а в маленьком запертом классе расцветает осторожно любовь. Панси кладет ладони чуть выше колен Гермионы, скользит выше, под короткую юбку, проходится пальцами по кромке чулок и чувствует нарастающее возбуждение. Юбка ведь в целом такая глупая вещь, в ней холодно, она почти никому не идет — но боги и демоны, как же удобно задирать ее вот так, когда Гермиона сидит на столе, когда под ней — такие замечательные чулки и о, Мерлин. Панси задирает юбку, складками собирает чуть выше середины бедра и поднимает взгляд — а лучше бы, может, и не поднимала бы, потому что Гермиона смотрит на нее так жадно, так мило она кусает губы, так невероятно соблазнительно прерывисто дышит, эта правильная гриффиндорская староста, не надевшая сегодня белья. Панси видит сквозь ткань белой рубашки затвердевшие соски, видит, как часто поднимается и опускается эта великолепная грудь. Панси, вообще-то, нехорошо прямо сейчас.

И чтобы нехорошо тут было не только ей, она снова скользит руками, покоящимися до этого на бедрах Гермионы, выше, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев тонкой кожи на внутренней стороне бедер, с видимым удовольствием отмечая мелкую дрожь, бьющую тело Гермионы. Она не отличается терпением — но не помучить это воплощение греха не может. Панси доходит, наконец, до самого сладкого и проводит ладонью между бедер, борясь с искушением скользнуть пальцами в жаркую тесноту прямо сейчас — но нет. Рано-рано-рано. Гермиона хватается пальцами за края стола, выгибает спину, такая чувствительная, такая открытая, такая жаждущая.

— Панси! — Гермиона возмущенно-жадно выдыхает, ерзая бедрами на парте, пытаясь вернуть желанный контакт. — Не смей меня дразнить!

— Но ты такая милая, когда заводишься, — игриво возражает Панси, наклоняясь вперед и прикусывая очаровательно заалевшее ушко. — Обещаю, тебе понравится. Только будь тихой, моя золотая.

Гермиона недовольно хмурится, готовая вновь возразить, но она задыхается, поперхнувшись возмущением, потому что Панси всегда хорошо выбирает момент, и сейчас ее большой палец кружит у клитора Гермионы, а средний и безымянный просто невыносимо легко поглаживают вход во влагалище. Гермиона стонет жалобно, на выдохе, и Панси чувствует, как ее собственное белье намокает — это неудобно, она переступает с ноги на ногу, не прекращая буквально пытать Гермиону до невозможности медленной лаской. Свободной рукой Панси ловко развязывает красно-золотой галстук, оставляя его болтаться на шее, и расстегивает рубашку ровно настолько, чтобы иметь возможность распахнуть ее, но не снимать полностью. Вид груди Гермионы, идеальной, с твердыми темно-розовыми сосками, захватывает Панси настолько, что она даже отвлекается от первоначальной задачи — и вызывает этим недовольное хныканье Гермионы.

— Прости, родная, но это просто слишком, — тоном, совершенно не несущим раскаяния, извиняется Панси, и тут же приникает губами к одному из сосков, обводит языком ореол, ласково прикусывает, наслаждаясь абсолютно бесстыдными стонами сверху и тем, как Гермиона выгибается под ее руками и губами.

В конечном итоге мучение становится мучением уже и для самой Панси, так что она без предупреждения вставляет два пальца, заставляя Гермиону сжаться и откинуть голову в немом вскрике. Внутри жарко, и тесно, и так влажно, что у Панси напрочь исчезают остатки здравого смысла. Оторвавшись от без сомнений великолепной груди Гермионы, Панси, не прекращая методично трахать ее пальцами, грациозно опускается на колени прямо на каменный пол — она еще подумает завтра о том, что это было не слишком хорошим решением, но сейчас, ох, сейчас ей плевать.

— Что ты… — Гермиона шепчет, глядя на Панси глазами, в которых черный зрачок затопил уже почти всю радужку. Она не хочет — боится даже — представить, что задумала Панси.

Панси убирает пальцы, игнорируя (хоть и с трудом) бедра Гермионы, подавшиеся вперед. А потом, с силой разведя ее колени еще шире, прижимается губами к клитору, с нажимом проводит по нему языком, и Гермиона над ней теряется сразу во всех возможных измерениях, Гермионе так хорошо не было никогда, но ей и стыдно так тоже никогда не было, потому что о, Господи, что же она творит там своим языком, когда она этому научилась и стоит ли Гермионе убить тех, на ком тренировалась Панси.

Панси метания Гермионы сейчас безразличны, зато ей не безразлична ее реакция. Она замечает все — если провести языком по клитору широко, с нажимом, то Гермиона будет жалобно стонать, пытаясь свести колени, а если покружить языком у входа и самым-самым кончиком попробовать войти, то стоит ожидать совсем неприличных для такой хорошей девочки ругательств и мелкой дрожи. Панси знает, что Гермиона кончает быстро и любит контролировать ситуацию — вот и сейчас, едва только прошел шок и улегся стыд, Гермиона по-хозяйски закинула согнутую ногу на плечо Панси, пальцы вплетая в растрепавшиеся черные пряди и подалась бедрами вперед, намекая-приглашая-приказывая. Панси лишний раз повторять не нужно. Ей нравится вкус Гермионы на языке, и трахать ее им ей тоже нравится, особенно если шепнуть подсмотренное у однокурсниц заклинание, удлиняющее любую часть тела, особенно если после напрячь язык и изогнуть его идеально правильно, так, чтобы Гермиона не могла стонать, а только поскуливать умоляюще да вздрагивать, прижимая голову Панси ближе.

— Мерлин-Моргана-и-Мордред! Я кончу сейчас, Панси, Господи, что же ты делаешь, — бессвязно лепечет Гермиона, напрягаясь, сжимая волосы Панси чуть сильнее, выгибая спину и падая, падая в оглушительный оргазм.

Панси ловит отголоски ее наслаждения языком, не останавливаясь, пока со стороны Гермионы не будут доноситься только всхлипы, вылизывая ее, как самый сладкий в жизни десерт. Гермиона не выдерживает — тянет Панси за волосы вверх, на себя, и та повинуется (а как иначе?), отвечает на поцелуй. Панси знает, что на ее языке и губах осталась еще смазка, знает, что делит вкус Гермионы с ней же, и это почему-то заводит ее настолько, что сдерживать собственное возбуждение уже не получается — поэтому она подтягивает Гермиону ближе к краю стола, хватает ее ладонь и направляет себе под юбку, туда, где насквозь промокло уже белье. Гермиона — идеалистка и перфекционистка, Гермионе не нужно намекать на принципы обоюдного удовольствия дважды, так что оргазм настигает Панси уже через несколько минут, потому что церемонится Гермиона тоже не слишком любит и вставляет в давно намокшую Панси два пальца сразу, сгибая их ровно так, как нужно, и сразу берет быстрый темп. Она трахает ее пальцами так методично, так идеально, что Панси не может сдержать стона — Гермиона ловит его губами, довольно улыбаясь, и в ту же секунду нажимает большим пальцем на клитор. Панси, в общем-то, и не устояла бы на ногах, если бы не обхватившая ее ногами Гермиона.

— Я люблю тебя. Это было. Невероятно, — выдыхает Гермиона, отстраняясь и сползая с парты. Ноги держат ее не очень хорошо, но достаточно, чтобы оправить юбку и застегнуть рубашку.

— Нам надо почаще так. Я хочу осквернить класс Истории магии, — Панси задумалась. — И, возможно, Прорицаний.

— Ну да, там хотя бы есть пуфики и романтичный полумрак, — рассмеялась в ответ Гермиона, подбирая с пола мантии. — Эванеско. Держи.

Из класса они выходят по очереди и расходятся в противоположные стороны. Они встретятся еще сегодня после отбоя в Выручай-комнате — конечно, это не класс Прорицаний, но романтичную обстановку без риска быть застуканными пожилым педсоставом (мало ли, сердечный приступ случится?) Гермиона может создать и там.


End file.
